


Bieber Birthday Gangbang

by Naiiankat



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiiankat/pseuds/Naiiankat
Summary: His father gives him a birthday to remember!(this is my first drabble!, Please lemme know how you think!)





	Bieber Birthday Gangbang

Today is Justin’s birthday and he is already on his knees sucking his father’s hard thick 9-inch cock.

“mhmmm you’re my good slut right bitch?” moaned out Jeremy

All Justin can do is gurgle out a yes while Jeremy is deep down his throat not letting up. His dick is standing up hard and desperate to be touched but Justin is not allowed to cum unless there is a cock in his pussy hole.

Jeremy said “here it comes slut, swallow and don’t you dare spill a drop, I wanna see your stomach swell with all the guys I invited to cum in you bitch” Justin swallows the salty semen down his throat and coughs as Jeremy pulls out.

The doorbell rings through the massive house Justin owns. “Bitch, got answer the door” growled out his father as he sits down on the leather couch. Justin stands up, cock hard and naked with his nipples pointy and a hot pink buttplug firmly stuck inside his hole.

He walks over to the door and opens it up. Pushing Justin aside by grabbing his cock and ass, in walks his record label executives and their sons all primed to fuck the pop star pussy. Justin closes the door and walks over to the center of the living room where his family pictures on up on the walls and mantle and offered each of the men and boys his mouth.

As he is sucking down a high school senior 8 inch cock, the other execs start fondling his tits and ass cheeks while Jeremy brings up his video camcorder to film the debauchery as the sons of the executives begins to snap videos and pics of the most famous pop star sucking a dick naked. One of the boys, Ryan, reaches down and smacks his hand on the hot pink butt plug.

Justin squeals and shakes his ass in desperate need to cum. All the men and boys in the room laugh at his moans and squealing. Ryan pulls out the plug, pulls down his pants revealing his 10-inch cock and shoved in his hot pussy. Justin gags on the cock, spits it out and began screaming as his pussy hole is being pounded savagely. The high schooler grabbed bieber’s face and fucked his face.

All other men and boys circle around the slut jerking off their cocks and trading places when one cums in his mouth or hole. In the final scene that his father continues on taping, Bieber is being double penetrated, jacking off a cock in each hand, two in his mouth and those feet is used to rub on cocks as well. Jeremy bides them all goodbye and looks on the living room where Justin Bieber is laying on the floor, all fucked out and eyes crossed, jizz flowing out of his hole due to him being unable to clench his pussy. Jeremy throws a towel at him and shouts at him to get cleaned up, the family is coming over for his birthday dinner.


End file.
